world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kama
Kama is the leader of the Hungry Wolf Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Statistics *'Name': Kama *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Human, Executioner, Hungry Wolf Knights Leader *'Age': Unknown *'Height': 178 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 71 kg (156 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Grey *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Scythe Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Double Scythes *'Weaknesses': None *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Guillotine Justice *'Voice Actor': Yūya Uchiha Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 with Scythes *'Striking Strength': At least Glass GJ+ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range. Several Tens of Meters with Guillotine Justice *'Intelligence': Average (As a member of the Hungry Wolf Knights, Kama is one of the most effective executioners in all of Fiore, having never failed to slay his targets until the advent of Fairy Tail particitating in the X791 Grand Magic Games.) Appearance Kama is an average-sized man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle, forming a long Widow's Peak on his forehead. Befitting his strict, orderly nature, he has sharp eyes with black lines encircling each of them, overlooked by pencil-thin eyebrows. He also has a cleft chin. He is seen wearing a metal mask which covers his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. As a knight, he wears an armor completed with metal gloves that has pointed horns located at each of the elbows. Below, he wears dark pants and black stripes boots in which covered by four pieces of cloth decorated with Fiore's symbol which is being held by a black sash. On top of that, he dons a black hooded cape. In order for him to be capable of handling his Double Scythes at all times, he wears on his back, a bag designed with a skull face and four blades protruding from all four cardinal directions. His two scythes somewhat forms two arms that is in a facing palm position. Each scythe has large blades and horns at the edges. Personality Kama displays his great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fiore and is willing to kill its criminals sent to Abyss Palace and tells them, particularly Natsu to repent for his sins before executing him. He also shows concern of his comrades' safety as he tried to use his Double Scythes in an attempt to lift the sinking Cosmos and Kamika out of the shadows, before falling in to it as well. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Double Scythes: Kama carries around two identical scythes with peculiar hand-like extensions from the opposite side of the blade. He carries these on his back with the handles crossed and are deadly in their own right. In the anime, these weapons also possess magical abilities, being used to mark a target with purple handprints and allowing the scythes to follow them. These scythes can also negate Magic. *'Guillotine Justice': First, Kama aims the scythes' hands towards his target, after which it emits a circular, concentrated Magic Power in its palms which then marks the target with hand prints on various areas of their body. After Kama's target has been branded, he raises his right hand, causing the Double Scythes's hands to meet and merge into one larger, double-bladed scythe that acts as a propeller; following the marks caused by the branding process, the scythes will not stop until the execution is carried out. Expert Scythe Specialist: While described as possessing a form of Magic thought for killing efficiently, Kama has only been shown employing his two scythes during his battle with Natsu Dragneel, demonstrating remarkable ability in swinging them despite their massive size, and, true to his beliefs, aiming for his foe's neck with great accuracy despite the sheer speed of his slashes. Kama was also able to match with Pantherlily, a veteran swordsman in armed combat; he is able to fend off both Ruby Rose, a highly skilled huntress-in-training, and Qrow Branwen, a veteran huntsman whose skill is said to on par with S-Class Mages, by himself and with some effort. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Hungry Wolf Knights Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist